The Secret
by Beachbabe11
Summary: What if Jenny left Gibbs, that summer because she had a secret. Jibbs...Summary sucks. I know!
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone, I'm Elanora and this is my first fic. Please review!!!!!! THANX Elanora

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own NCIS!!!!!!!

JENNY'S POV

As I stood there, standing above him. I knew what I was about to do. I looked at him, one last time before turning, grabbing my bags and walking out the door of our hotel room. I caught a taxi and headed to the airport, where I was hoping to catch a plane and fly back to America-my home.

Sure, I loved Paris, but it didn't feel right, I was away, away from my father, my friends and most of all my work at NCIS. I needed to return-no I wanted to return. I had completed my mission in 'the land of love' and decided my holiday was over.

GIBBS' POV

As the first rays of the sun came rushing through the hotel windows, I rolled over only to find her spot empty. Not bothering to question where she was, I rolled over again-hoping she would bring back some coffee, before sleep once again over came me.

It was 11:08am French time; I sat not believing I had slept that late. Well, I guess I was tired after last night's strenuous activities. My eyes searched the room, for her-the girl I had fallen in love with on this mission. Coming to the conclusion she went shopping, I made my way to the bathroom and showered, only to discover that upon my return she was still not back.

More awake and assertive now, than before-I noticed her things were gone and a note left on her pillow; as I walked over to it every emotion ever possible flooded through my body. Maybe she was shopping, I told myself-she wouldn't leave unannounced-it wasn't like her. But, what was like her? Maybe we didn't know as much about one another as we thought we knew. As I picked up the envelope, I noticed her swirly writing, through the paper. I opened it ever so slowly-afraid of what was to come.

Jethro,

I am so sorry to do this to you, without even a simple goodbye. But I feel it has to be done, or we will lose ourselves to a summer romance and forget that the real world is out there still waiting for us. I must say thank you for everything that you have done, for me and I am so sorry to leave you with this simple note.

I feel the need to return home-to my father-my friends and my job. Of which I have abandoned over the past two months, after our mission ended.

I am truly sorry Jethro,

Love Jenny.

JENNY'S POV

As she boarded flight JG98765 bound for America, she wondered whether he was up yet. Had he seen the note? She felt so guilty for leaving him now. She wondered whether it was too late to tell him the truth, but as the plane took off, she knew he would never know.

GIBBS' POV

He sat there in the hotel as the words processed in his mind. He tried to think of an explanation why, but his mind focused on three words. She was Gone! Eventually he pulled his cell out of his pocket and called his boss-he would be back at work in three days. As he made his way to the airport he wondered if she had left yet.

He had no clue what plane she was on. He didn't even know if she was flying today, maybe she would have waited a few days. Honestly, he was not sure. As he bought a ticket for a flight home to America, he thought about her, did he really know her. Why did she leave? Did she love him? One thing he did know was that he loved her.

JENNY'S POV

When the plane came across its 7th bout of turbulence, she couldn't take it anymore, and there were still several hours left-till she landed. As she looked across at the couple beside her, she felt a wave of guilt overcome her. How she missed him. But she knew he could never know, would never know. Her Secret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all, **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while...but i've been really sick. Anyway, thankyou to writingfreak145 who was the only person to review!!! PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!!! **

**Anyway this chapter is dedicated to them for guessing right!!!!! lol. **

**Love Elanora**

DISCLAIMER: NOTHING MUCH HAS CHANGED....STILL DON'T OWN IT!!!!!

JENNY'S POV

Eventually she sighted land, and had never felt so relieved in her life. As she looked out the window for only the hundredth time…she noticed her tussled hair and red eyes. Yes, she hated to admit it…but she had been crying…for him. Oh, how she wished she wished they were walking down the sidewalk hand in hand.

As the plane neared the D.C. city, she suddenly felt a wave sickness overcome her as she grabbed a sick bag, only hoping she wouldn't have to use it. Eventually the decent began, and she couldn't hold it in much longer. Was it morning sickness? Was it motion sickness? She didn't know, but she wanted to. As the stewardess came up to check on her, she revealed her secret. She was pregnant, only just but she was pregnant.

The following day, after her sleeping had resumed to normal, she saw a doctor. As scared as anything, she sat there…shaking and then pacing the hallway every 5 minutes. "Jennifer Shepherd" a voice called from the nearby doorway. Reluctantly, she got up and made her way over to the doctor.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY

She couldn't believe it. No! It couldn't be possible. She was pregnant…not just pregnant…pregnant with triplets!! Triplets!!!

What on earth was she going to do. She couldn't look after three children, sure maybe she could, but she didn't want children…and he was out of the picture.

* * *

GIBBS' POV

He still couldn't understand why she left, and he probably would never forgive her. Actually, he hoped never to see her again…wait no he couldn't think like that. But, he did…she had left him…and for that he would never forgive her.


End file.
